The Revengerists: War of Galactar Issue 3
This is part III in the Revengerists: War of Galactar series. See the previous issue here, and the following issue here. Click here if you want to know more about Lazer Cats. Cut to the amazing space battle already in progress! Dr. Tasty uses SPACE SLICE to cut the biggest SPACE cruiser in half, much to the pleasurement of the other battling SPACE battalions on other sides that are fighting each other and each other, there were a lot of sides but the reamining sides just thought Dr. Tasty was all on each of their side(s) but it was not the case to assume such an ass thing because he was NOT. Dr. Tasty has never even been to SPACE at all! "I HAVEN OT BEEN TO SPENCE!" -- Dr Tast So then he turns around all cool and slow and badass, then looks them up, then looks them down. They then realize all at once that he is NOT their side at all! "OPEN FIRES!!!!" The captains of the star ship brigades of unknown planets open fire. Dr. Tasty only has ONE SECOND to turn on his absorb energy power, which was a little rusty because he usually does not need to have this use of it ever. Two lil' star captsain does not fire, however, as they is observing and watching to look and see who will be victorlious. He may even be a good guy . IT WAS ATJHNONY STARFIGHTER and an MYSTERIOUS PERSOn "HOLD YOURE FIGHTER! DR TASTY IS ON THE GOOD GUY SIDE." The foolish other warring sides assume that they are winner, because there is always a moment after ENERGY ASBORB where Dr. Tasty looks vulnerable and defeated, and it is sort of a trick but it is also just sort of how the move works where he is curled up and vibrating, then burts out with light white and sends a shockwave pulse thet destroyed all the bad ones but left the good ones there mostly. But Dr. Tasty did not care. Always after this move he is angry with Power Madness which is why he does not use it ever usually. The one good lil' star ship captain space man of unknown name or origin he sees this is so and makes a run for the closest port. But Tasty is breaking ever rule of the hero code and shooting energy beaamrays at innocent trogs. It is at this time that the Revengerists show up and see what he is doing happening and have to combine their knowledge of past Dr. Taty incounters to remember how they stopped just such a thing last time, I don't really remember I read this a long time ago and then let someone borrow my comic and they never gave it back I was just a kid and it is really hard to find and nobody else on the internet seems to know either. Dr. Tasty is super scary just now and breathing heavy (even though he does not have to breathe and you cannot even breathe in space). His eyes are now darkness, or whiteness, I don't remember but no pupils because he is gone mad for now (it is temporary, you guys). BACK AT THE COMPUND Hotknife is upset because the werewolves have killed most of the Interns that were encrusted to his watch. The base is all scratched up with wolf claws and smells like wolf pea. The entertainment center is not compleated. Hotknife is all alone with maybe 1-2 Interns and decides to call the other Revengerists on the interstellar distress line. "All these werewolf and I can't even get the interns to do shit" They have NO ANSWER! It turns out NASA, Florida sucks at setting up electrics. So he *69s the Mammoth Princess of Space ... it rings... the werewolves get close... it rings... the werewolves get closer... and so on but she finally picks up but we see it is NOT only her, she is ALSO the SAME star captain that was GOOD before and wearing a HELMET so that we didn't recognize that it was HER THE WHOLE TIME UNTIL JUST NOW BECAUSE SHE TAKED IT OFF! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A BOY BUT IT WAS HER! FUCK YOU! (Hotknife and the Interned do not know this, because they were not there... in space I mean, they were there when the Princess called the first tim but not about the second part where the star captain watched all the Dr. Tasty stuff and had a helmet and stood back no they did not know any of this only the audience like you and me know this now). She yells at them real loud because she can see behind them is the werewolves "Those aren't werewolves... they're SPACE WEREWOLVES!!!!" To be continued ... Category:Comics Issues Category:Battles Category:Events